viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Viscera Cleanup Detail
Viscera Cleanup Detail (commonly abbreviated as simply VCD) is a first person video game simulator developed by RuneStorm and powered by Unreal Engine 3, in which players are required to clean up the bloody aftermath of a typical first person shooter/horror game such as Dead Space. See Version History for more about the evolution of the game. Gameplay In the game, players take up the role of janitors working for Aerospace Sanitation Inc., who are required to clean up blood and body parts from the bloody aftermath of a level. To 'complete' a level, players must clean up all the viscera, blood, bullet holes, and Trash in the level to an acceptable amount. To accomplish this, players are equipped with a mop, their gloved hands, and the sniffer device, which allows them to pinpoint the nearest object that must be removed. In certain levels, players may also use the shovel , laser welder, and broom to aid in this task. Players are also provided with a Personal Data Assistant (or "PDA" for short), which allows them to take notes on anything they may find in a level, or review the level's brief message. When a level has been cleaned to what the player deems acceptable, they must then use the Punchomatic to exit the current level to the Office, where they are either directly given a score as is the case with Multiplayer mode, or are given several ending messages corresponding to how well the previous level was cleaned. In "Speedrun" mode, the Office system is replaced by instant feedback on the Punchomatic. Players can view completion percentage, and choose to punchout or return to cleaning. Viscera Cleanup Detail's multiplayer system permits up to 32 players on one server at any given time, however this may cause significant lag for most users. Certain levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail also include several empty First Aid Stations which must be restocked with first-aid supplies obtained from a vendor within the level to obtain a perfect score. The Janitor the player takes the role of in game is randomly generated from a list of several skins. The player's age is also randomly set. Every level of Viscera Cleanup Detail contains a Slosh-O-Matic, which provides the player with water-filled buckets to clean their mop in and occasionally to place very small objects such as bullet shells, a What A Load Disposal Bins machine, which dispenses large biohazard bins for the player to place medium-sized objects in, and an incinerator, which is used to dispose of all undesired objects, including bins and buckets. Certain levels may also include a vendor, a large piece of machinery which will dispense various objects as selected by the player. It is possible to spread blood and other messes (both human and alien) by dropping debris, spilling used buckets, or simply by the player tracking blood on the bottom of their boots. Because of this, some amount of care and planning is necessary to avoid re-cleaning the same area multiple times. It should be noted that the player cannot track soot on their boots. Many levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail may be considered too large to complete in one session. Because of this, Viscera Cleanup Detail includes a manual save function and an autosave function that if enabled, will save the game automatically at intervals set by the player in the options menu between 0 (meaning the game will not autosave) and 20 minutes. Viscera Cleanup Detail has a total of 85 Steam achievements to unlock (across all DLCs). 50 in the base game; 10 from House of Horror DLC; 10 from The Vulcan Affair DLC; 13 from Santa's Rampage; and 2 from Shadow Warrior. Viscera Cleanup Detail also includes a level editor ('Unreal Development Kit,' or 'UDK', often nicknamed 'RUST') and a Steam Workshop page allowing players to create custom levels and messes, and then share them with other Viscera Cleanup Detail players. Secondary Objectives Each level has one or more Stacking Areas - designated locations for the player to place the crates and barrels found scattered throughout the level. In some levels there are also stacking areas for medical waste, wet-floor signs, and cryogenic storage containers. Stacking areas are marked by a painted outline on the floor with a word indicating the type of object to be placed there. Different paint colors are used to indicate the type of object to gather. Most commonly it is light-orange or yellow for crates and boxes, a lighter yellow for wet-floor signs, blue for barrels, and green for medical waste or containers. However, because colors can vary by level, it is highly recommended that the player always read text written on the paint line itself to learn what should be stored in which area, rather than relying on colour. Painted lines may sometimes be difficult to read or partially obscured or "weathered" by the environment. Although stacking items is not needed to obtain an acceptable score, it is counted as bonus points toward the player's score, much like filling out the Punchout Reports. Doing an acceptable job plus utilizing all stacking areas can theoretically earn the player the Employee of the Month Award in the Office, even if the cleanup job itself was not at 100%. Earning the Employee of the Month Award unlocks a Steam achievement for the Player. Earning the Award twelve times, unlocks the "Employee of the Year" achievement. Levels Viscera Cleanup Detail consists of 22 levels, and the Office. Each level can be played in single player or multiplayer, in Cleanup or Speedrun mode. When the punchout score in single player or multiplayer is 95% or higher, the player unlocks the level specific achievement. Trivia There is no "crouch" feature in VCD. Originally, it was meant to be added so players could crawl around inside ventilation ducts. In the end, the developers felt there was not enough need for a crouch feature, and the ventilation ducts were made smaller.Developer Trivia on Steam References Category:Games